


don’t go

by goldenred



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Gay, IT - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, final scene, gay reddie, kiss, kissing bridge, oath, r + e, reddie gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-04 12:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred
Summary: eddies mom decides that shes had enough of her kid hanging around the bad influences in derry. to stop him from hanging around with them, she sells the house and buys a new one, one thats a long ways away. before dark, they all pledge that they will come back to that town if It comes back; and before eddie leaves, richie decides he needs to do something about his feelings for him.





	don’t go

“s-swear it.” bill stood up, picking up a piece of glass he found on the ground. “swear that if it ever comes back, we will too.”

a few seconds after bill stood up, the others started standing up too; meaning they would swear it. everyone was standing. if it came back, they would all be there to fight it back to the dead. 

bill went around the circle of his friends and cut each of their left hands. a reminder for them to come back in 27 years and to beat this dumbass clown demon that wanted to eat children. each of them winced as their hand was cut, but they all let it happen. they all wanted to make sure it never came back. 

they each grabbed each others hands in the circle, waiting until they were all holding hands before anyone let go. their arms fell back to their sides as stan said, “i gotta go.”

a moment of silence passed before stan spoke again. “i hate you.” but he smiled after saying it, causing the rest of them to smile, too. “i’ll see you later.” and then stanley walked off after a few “bye stan”s were said in the group.

mike left, ben left, beverly and bill both left. only richie and eddie hadnt left yet.

”i should probably get back now.. before my mom calls the police. you know.” eddie stood up from the rock where he was sitting, making eye contact with richie as he did.

”i..” richie spoke, “i’m gonna miss you. sorry for being such a bad influence on you.” he laughed a bit. it was a dead laugh. it wasnt anything like his real ones.

”only my mom thinks youre a bad influence, rich.” eddie took a step forward and then looked back, “i’ll see you someday.”

richie watched eddie walk away. he was going to miss his chance if he didnt stop him soon. he only had a few seconds left to do anything. he had to stand up and go after him right now, or he would never have another chance to do it. 

time slowed as richies heart fell into his stomach. he could barely see eddie anymore, he’d walked too far away. 

he stood up and ran. he ran as fast as he could. “eddie! wait!” richie put a hand on eddies shoulder when he got up to him and swung him around, connecting their lips.

eddie didnt even waste a second before he put his hand onto richies cheek, pulling him closer (and also covering richies cheek with blood). their lips moved in sync as if they’d done this a million times already. they had been breathing through their noses the entire time, but slowly they became out of breath and needed to pull away.

”eddie, i..” richie started, stumbling over his own words. he didnt know what to say. ”i like you, eddie. like, i like-like you.” richies cheeks filled with pink.

”thats good, i was starting to think you came up here and kissed me just to tell me my mom can kiss you better than i can.” eddie said and richie let out a small laugh.

”i probably would have if i didnt think you would punch me afterwards; although, being punched by thee eddie kaspbrak wouldnt be the worse thing in the world.” richie said. “this might be the stupidest thing i've asked, but.. you like me back, right? i-i mean you never gave me an answer there-“

”of course i do, you dumbass.” 

richie looked into eddies eyes. he reached down and grasped eddies wrist and pulled him up the rest of the hill to where the road connected to the kissing bridge was. richie pulled him to an empty spot on the fence and bent down in front of it.

“i, uh..” he looked up at eddie and saw him looking back down at him, his cheeks a darker pink as he smiled down at him. richie reached into his pocket and pulled out the piece of glass that bill used to cut their hands. he’d picked it up after they’d all left because he planned to do this. he took eddies smile as a simple ‘do it’, and so he did.

richie wrote the first part, and then handed the glass over to eddie; who had now bent down alongside him. eddie took the glass and wrote the last part before looking at the glass and chucking it into the woods in front of them. 

‘ R + E ‘

there was now a new imprint on the bridge. 

richie and eddie both looked at it, and then back at each other. 

“y’know, you could just.. stay with me.. we dont have spare rooms but.. we could share. and my parents are gone most of the time, they wouldnt even notice.” richies face was tomato red by the time he finished the sentence. he didnt realize how desperate he sounded as he said it until after. he pushed his glasses up and looked down at the ground.

”that sounds fun. but, wouldnt my mom come looking for me?” 

“we’ll confront her. maybe we can convince her to let you stay. you never know.”

”i doubt that,” eddie said, “but trying never hurt anyone.”

after they were done at the bridge, they walked home, already acting like those cliche clingy couples that just cant stop holding hands or kissing.


End file.
